


The Escape Plan [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Fanart, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Remix, Steve In A Gladiatorial Skirt, Tony in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve should wear the gladiatorial shirt all the time.





	The Escape Plan [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Following the Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210376) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 

**Author's Note:**

> With so many wonderful stories to choose from it was hard to pick which one I would create an artwork for. However, I apparently have a weakness for Tony in dresses... particularly red and gold dresses. And Steves in little to no clothing.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
  
~✨~


End file.
